En una noche de lluvia
by Queen Kumo
Summary: Las razones de las marcadas ojeras del sargento eran muchas pero solo ella sabía como apoyarlo cuando estas lo abrumaran. Para el concurso de Shingeki no Heichou traducciones nwn


Aló gentesita bella y hermosa de FF, llegué con un corto one-shot para un concurso, se que quizas no gane pero no importa xD con esta historia me pasó algo horrible, tenía otra que iba para largo asi que mejor la usaré para el fic de NeC nwn

Agradesco todas mis fuentes de inspiración :3 tuve que comenzar a rolear para otra vez recuperar mi inspiración, Clau mi querida partner Riren(si, ni yo me la creí pero simplemente es como mi gemela perdida c':) eres genial, chica, me ayudaste muchisimo. Les mando saludos a los levihanjis, los amo! Y le mando un querido golpe en la cara a Isayama por hacer tanta tontería que hace sufrir a la gente TT^TT

Sin más que decir les dejo el fic :D

Para el concurso de SnHeichou traducciones.

Disclaimer: Snk es propiedad de Isayama-sama

En una noche de lluvia...

Otra noche más en vela, organizando papeles de sus extensas investigaciones no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba sin dormir pero no le importaba mucho, no era como si estuviera acostumbrada al descanso y la relajación, lo peor es que ahora el sueño comenzaba a dominar su ser y el sonido de la lluvia no le ayudaba mucho para mentenerse despierta ya que se comenzaba a relajar aun más rápido y ese sueño acumulado a lo largo de días y quizas semanas comenzaba a reclamarle a su cuerpo.

Por unos momentos se quedó mirando los papeles sobre su desordenado escritorio mientras la tenue luz del candil junto a esta iluminaba parte de la habitación, se quitó los lentes y comenzó a masajear sus cienes tratando de calmar la incomodidad que le causaba forzar la vista de esa manera en medio de tanta oscuridad. Un relampago iluminó momentaneamente la estancia dejando ver algunas sombras en las pared y hasta su propia silueta sentada en la que ahora era una incomoda silla. Hundió sus dedos en su despeinado cabello peinandolo hacia atrás y aprovechando para masajear un poco su cabeza de forma suave dejando que el estres se fuera por algunos momentos.

Quizo dejar su trabajo por unos momentos; olvidar todo e irse a su cama que ahora la llamaba para por fin caer en brazos de morfeo y relajarse sin ninguna preocupación pero simplemente no podía dejar de hacer sus deberes, ahora era la comandante de toda la legión y no podía dejar tirado el trabajo asi como asi, su responsabilidad y dedicación demostrada atravez de los años en sus investigaciones ahors debía ser más evidente para hacer ver que era digna del puesto que Erwin le había dejado con total confianza creyendo plenamente en que ella y solo ella haría un trabajo como el.

Otro relampago volvió a iluminar la habitación dejando ver ahora la silueta de la mujer poniendose de pie para estirar musculos y huesos por unos momentos y desentumirse para después volver al trabajo. Un sonido fuerte alteró el agradable y silencioso entorno, al parecer esa noche de tormenta sería muy larga y salvaje, solo esperaba que las goteras no hicieran acto de presencia como la ultima vez y no arruinaran el trabajo de tiempo completo que se había encargado de realizar.

Se dispuso a ordenar un poco su escritorio para evitar algun inconveniente del cual pudiera arrepentirse después.

Justo cuando se disponía a hacer lo que ya tenía planeado sintió algo en su estomago acompañado de un sonido como un leve gruñido lo que le indicaba que debía comer algo lo antes posible. Dió suspiro pesado y junto sus papelaes dejandolos dentro de un cajón para después tomar su bata blanca y salir al pasillo para buscar algo que saciara su hambre.

Al salir caminó sin mucha energía atravez del largo corredor mientras en medio de la oscuridad y el sonido de la lluvia se escuchaba su caminar arrastrando un poco los pies debido al cansancio. Había tomado el candil de su habitación para guiarse un poco ya que sin el no podía verse nada hasta después de un rato que sus ojos se acostumbraran al nivel tan deficiente de iluminación. Los relampagos seguín iluminando atravez de las ventanas permitiendole ver por donde iba mientras de reojo veía su sombra en la pared, cualquiera que la hubiera visto desde afuera entre el agua hubiera pensado que era un fantasma que rondaba el cuartel. Bata blanca, candil y caminar a esas horas no eran algo muy común de ver, después de todo.

Al llegar a la cocina revisó hieleras, gabinetes y costales tratando de encontrar algo que fuera util para saciar su hambre de media noche. Por suerte se encontró con un costal de manzanas fresacas que ese día Sasha y Connie habían traído para compartir con todos. Le servirían las calorías y la poca energía que podía tener gracias a esa deliciosa fruta, no pensaba dormir en un rato asi que podrías resistir un poco más.

Estuvo un largo rato en la cocina sentada frente una de las ventanas viendo la lluvia caer mientras pensaba en mil y un cosas que, ocasionalmente, surcaban sus pensamientos.

Después de un rato y sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que pasaba a su al rededor comenzó a cabesear sintiendo que el agotamiento por fin la haría quedarse dormida. Por una parte estaba bien poder descansar un poco para no sufrir algo grave en misiones o tener un accidente repentino después; pero por otra no quería caer aun ya que había bastante trabajo que hacer con papeleo y con investigaciones en curso que simplemente no podía dejar en manos de sus subordinados.

Un pesado suspiro salió de sus labios mientras daba la ultima lenta mordida a su fruta nocturna para después ponerse de pie y tirarla a la basura. Se dirigía a su habitación cuando escuchó un ruido en la estancia del lugar, era como un murmullo y algo caminando, ella solo sintió curiosidad y se asomó tratando de no ser descubierta por nadie.

Su cabeza se asomó al lugar y se encontró con unos grandes y antiguos sillonesque permanecían al rededor de una gran alfombra y una mesa central encima de esta. Sobre uno de los sofá se encontraba cierto hombre que lucía un poco melancólico sentado sobre el sillón doble con su frente recargada en su puño y manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. A diferencia de otras veces, esa noche parecía triste o desganado, para muchos verlo en ese estado sería bastante inusual y hasta perturbador pero ella lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que cada noche sucedía lo mismo y lo veía con esa misma expresión.

.

.

El azabache había despertado a media noche como siempre, dió algunas vueltas sobre su impecable cama y tras resignarse a que esa madrugada tampoco dormiría se puso de pie y tra arreglar un poco su apariencia, salió rumbo a la sala de estar para tratar de distraerse.

Había tenido otro de esos trágicos y molestos sueños que desde hacía años lo molestaban y no lo dejaban dormir. Todas las noches era lo mismo, las mismas imagenes, las mismas muertes y los mismos rostros dandole su ultima expresión de terror a este haciendole ver que no había sido capaz como para salvarlos.

El primero fue sobre su madre muriendo tras ser golpeada brutalmente por unos mercaderes en la ciudad subterranea por tratar de protegerlo a el y a su hermana adoptiva. El segunto sueño fueron recuerdos sobre su primer vistazó al exterior y sobre las horribles muertes de Isabel y Farlan en las fauces de los titanes. Fue de cierta manera algo traumático para el verlos despedirse antes de ser deborados y esos siempre se mantendría presente en su mente recordandole lo cruel que podía ser el mundo. Su tercer sueño trágico fue raro de cierta manera ya que nunca presenció la muerte de su primer escuadrón pero imaginó el momento de este para que después vinieran a su mente los rostros de los familiares de sus muchachos destrozados por enterarse de su muerte.

El ultimo involucraba a todos sus actuales subordinados y compañeros, empezando por Erwin, seguido de Hanji y luego los más jovenes, todos y cada uno muriendo de forma trágica frente a sus ojos y el, como siempre, sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó analizando cada imagen en su mente pero sin prestar atención de repente sintió que alguien se sentó junto a el. Abrió un poco los ojos y miró hacia un lado encontrandose con la castaña de lentes que ahora era la comandante de toda la legión. Suspiró pesadamente reincorporandose en su sitio para después mirarla de frente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó sin rodeos viendola sonreir de manera extraña para el, ya que su expresión de locura no era visible. Parecía una sonrisa de... ¿Ternura?

-nada, yo solo vine a hacerte compañía- sonrió ladeando su rostro un poco. El ojigris desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y sintió como la mujer se recargaba en su hombro. La lluvia era el unico sonido en esa estancia pero el silencio entre ellos no incomodaba en absolutamente nada.

-¿Pesadillas?- preguntó ella después de un rato aun recargada en el hombre, Levi solo asintió mirando a la ventana. Hanji suspiró pesadamente pensando en algo que lo reconfortara, que lo hiciera olvidar por algunos momentos toda esa amargura que se veía reflejada en las ojeras bajo sus ojos, pero no encontró ningun tema de conversación que tuviera tanta importancia como para que se olvidara de todo.

Miró la mesa de centro y vió la taza que le había regalado hacía mucho tiempo al ojigris, estaba vacía y la tetera de té negro permanecía a un lado de esta. Suspiró agotada y tomo la mano del sargento entrelazando sus dedos con los de el, el ni siquiera la miró pero no negó aquel contacto quedando otra vez juntos en la oscuridad, ella sobre su hombro, el mirando el agua caer...

Pasaron la noche en silencio viendo la lluvia juntos en aquel sofá, siendo envueltos por el aroma a té negro y quedandose dormidos lentamente. Levi nunca le decía de que trataban las pesadillas pero ella era lo bastante lista como para deducirlo, al parecer las pesadillas siempre lo agobiaban aunque el lo negara y sus ojeras no mentían porque esa era la casa de que las tuviera. No tocaría el tema pero siempre lo apoyaría porque aunque ellos lo cuidaban desde un lugar mejor, ella se encargaba de darle la compañía que tanto le hacía falta, sobre todo en esas largas noches de lluvia...

.

.

.

.

.

Ya está! Es algo corto pero me gustó como quedó :'3

Gracias por leer y suerte a todos los concursantes!

Au revoir!


End file.
